


Cop and Hooligan

by JustSimon



Category: Mighty Switch Force (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Mighty Switch Force 2's ending. After saving the city for the second time, Patricia took a vacation, but met one former criminal.
Relationships: Patricia Wagon/Bubbles





	Cop and Hooligan

After Patty saved world from Fire Aliens, she took a vacation, but suddenly when she been on the stroll, Patty met Bubbles.

'Patricia?' "Bubbles?" 'Oh my god i can't believe that i met you here, so what are you doing now?' "Oh, um, i am on vacation." 'Really? I thought that robots don't need relaxation and all.' "Actually i am not just a robot, i am special android and i can feel like a human, wait, how did you learned that i am android?" 'Oh please, did you thought that no one will notice how you ate those tech things? Especially when you saying, Yummy.' "(Damn! I knew i should consume my special floppy discs carefully.) Um, you see-" 'Anyway, i am glad that i met you, i just want to say, thank you.' "Eh? For what?" 'For many things, for giving to us a chance for redemption and saving from those alien freaks. "Um, you're welcome, it's just my job." 'Still, even if you a robot.' "For the last time, i am android, not a robot." 'For me, you still human.' "Bubbles, t-thank you." 'Lol, for what?" 'Just thank you." 'Um, you're welcome? Hey, can i stroll with you?' "Um, sure."

Time has passed by, while they talked with each other, but then Patty noticed that Bubbles looking at her with a flirt in her eyes and held Patty for a hand, how not strange but Patricia began feel herself uneasy a little bit, they spent day together, even bought a pair of ice cream, day came to an end and it was time for Patty and Bubbles to go home.

'Well it was nice to stroll with you Patricia.' "Yeah, same." 'Man, look at the time, so late, i need to go, or my sisters will worry, well except Rocky, she just will be angry, see ya.' "Wait!" 'Huh?' "Why do you call me Patricia but not just Patty?" 'Hm, let me think, oh i know, because Patricia fit to you better, it sounds more, feminine, until next time lady robot.' "I told you i am not a... Sigh, see you next time Bubbles."

Girls said bye to each other and each of them went in their direction, by the way to the home, Patty began calculate events that happened with her in this day and somehow she understood feelings that she experienced in company of Bubbles were love, about Bubbles, she tried to make a hints on her feelings to cop-firewoman and she knew that got in the target, now when her love trap is installed, time to lure Patricia in it and got her loot, Patricia's heart.


End file.
